BTS
centre|560x560px 'BTS' *'Nombres:' **BTS / Bangtan Boys (Internacional). **방탄소년단 (Bangtan Sonyeondan) en Corea. **防弾少年団 (Bōdan shōnen-dan) en Japón. **防弹少年团 (Fángdàn shàonián tuán) en China. **'¿Por qué 'BTS'?:' Es el acrónimo de "Bangtan Sonyeondan".'' En español se traduce como "Chicos a prueba de balas". *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 7 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 13 de Junio del 2013. **'En Japón:' 03 de Junio del 2014. *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' A.R.M.Y. **'¿Por qué 'A.R.M.Y'?:' '''A'dorable R'''epresentative '''M.C for Y'''outh. El término "M.C" para los raperos significa "maestro de ceremonia". Un término especial para los raperos de un alto nivel, a través de ello, quieren decir que somos especiales para ellos porque somos sus M.C y al mismo tiempo, '''A.R.M.Y que significa "ejército" en inglés, ya que según los integrantes, sus fans son el ejército que fielmente, y sin descanso, luchan por ellos. *'Color Oficial: '''Blanco' y Negro. *'''Género: Hip-Hop, R&B y K-Pop. *'Agencia:' **Big Hit Entertainment (Corea del Sur) '' **Def Jam Recordings ''(Japón) Carrera Pre-Debut Son un grupo llamado Bangtan Boys dados a conocer en el 2011. La agencia estuvo buscando desde 2010 un grupo masculino basado en el Hip-Hop. Debido a esto, realizó una audición llamada “Hit It” y tras la elección de los miembros se daría nombre al nuevo grupo. Estaban aproximados a debutar en el 2010 después de la audición pero la agrupación atravesó por varios cambios de integrantes durante el proceso de entrenamiento y se pospuso. Rap Monster sigue siendo el único miembro original de la alineación del grupo. 2013: Debut con Single Álbum '2 COOL 4 SKOOL' El 26 de Mayo de 2013, fue lanzado el primer teaser. Después de eso, el 2 de junio, el primer integrante en ser revelado fue V en la primera imagen teaser, luego, el 3 de junio fue seguido por Jin, Jimin y Jungkook en la segunda imagen teaser; por último, el 6 de junio, Rap Monster, J-Hope y finalmente SUGA en la última imagen teaser. El 6 de junio, BTS liberó una lista de canciones para su single álbum debut '2 COOL 4 SKOOL', el cual contiene cuatro canciones, dos s''kits'', un Intro, un Outro y un Interlude. Debutaron oficialmente el 12 de junio de 2013 con el MV 'No More Dream'. 'Su debut fue en ''M!Countdown ''el 13 de junio de 2013. El 16 de julio de 2013 liberaron su segundo MV llamado ''We Are Bulletproof Pt2'. Primer Mini-Álbum 'O!RUL8,2?' El 27 de agosto de 2013, BigHit Entertainment lanzó un Comeback Trailer que cuenta con imágenes de radios, micrófonos y otros objetos impresos con el logotipo de BTS cayendo y rompiendo el vidrio, siendo acompañados por el Intro de 'O!RUL8,2? de fondo. En el trailer se da a conocer su primer mini álbum, el nombre del mismo, la fecha de lanzamiento y su nuevo MV. Un día después, el 28 de agosto a través de su página oficial de Facebook se revelaron las fotos teaser, donde se puede ver a los miembros luciendo de blanco. El 1 de septiembre se da a conocer la lista de canciones del nuevo mini álbum. Este cuenta con un Intro, un Skit, un Cypher, un Outro y seis canciones. El 4 de septiembre lanzan el Concept Trailer, un vídeo donde se puede ver la gran destreza de baile de los miembros y el concepto de su nuevo mini álbum. Finalmente, después de la publicación de los MV Teaser 1 y 2 el 6 y 8 de septiembre respectivamente, el 11 de septiembre hacen su primer comeback con su nuevo mini álbum 'O!RUL8,2?' y liberan su MV que lleva el nombre de 'N.O'. 2014: Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Skool Luv Affair' El 2 de febrero de 2014, el canal de BigHit Entertainment subió el Comeback Trailer, el cual cuenta con una colorida variedad de animaciones que destellan en la pantalla acompañados por Rap Monster rapeando parte del Intro de su segundo mini álbum. En este vídeo se revela el nombre del mini álbum y la fecha de su lanzamiento. El 3 de febrero revelan las fotos teaser del mini álbum donde se ve a los miembros con nuevos looks que les dan una apariencia más madura. El 5 de febrero se dió a conocer la lista de canciones y el título del mini álbum 'Skool Luv Affair'. '''Este contiene un Intro, un Skit, un Cypher, ''un ''Outro ''y seis canciones. El 9 de febrero se da a conocer el MV Teaser, generando gran expectativa. El 11 fue lanzado el MV ''Boy in Luv'. Regreso con un Álbum Edición Especial 'Skool Luv Affair (Special Addition)' El 6 de abril lanzaron el MV de 'Just One Day', con un concepto un poco diferente a la que nos tiene acostumbrados pero sin perder su propio estilo. El 14 de mayo lanzaron un álbum edición especial que cuenta con 12 canciones: una nueva canción llamada 'Miss Right', un remix de la canción 'I Like It', un Skit''y el resto son canciones del anterior mini álbum. '''Debut en Japón con 'No More Dream' y Segundo Sencillo Japonés 'Boy in Luv' ' Bajo la agencia Pony Canyon, el 4 de junio debutaron con el lanzamiento de su primer single ''álbum en japonés llamado ''No More Dream'. Este cuenta con las canciones: 'No More Dream', 'Rise of Bangtan' y 'I Like It pt.2' todos en versión japonesa. El 16 de julio lanzan su segundo single álbum en Japón titulado ''''Boy in Luv'. '''Este cuenta con tres canciones: 'Boy in Luv', 'N.O' y 'Just One Day'. '''Primer Álbum Completo 'DARK & WILD' Después de 5 meses aproximadamente de haber lanzado su último material discográfico, BTS propondría algo nuevo, su primer álbum de estudio. El 5 de agosto, el canal de Big Hit Entertainment lanzó el Comeback Trailer que contó con animaciones de contrastantes escenas: un paraíso de bosques muy colorido y estructuras abandonadas en blanco y negro, acompañadas por el Intro: 'What Am I To You'. El 7 de agosto, la compañía lanzó las primeras fotos teaser del nuevo álbum de estudio y más adelante lanzó la lista de las 14 canciones del álbum en sus páginas de Facebook y Twitter. El 19 de agosto, el MV 'DANGER' fue lanzado simultáneamente con el álbum. El grupo se presentó en el MV vestido de negro, bailando una aguda coreografía en un túnel de metro. Regreso con su Segundo Sencillo Promocional 'War of Hormone' El 20 de octubre revelaron teaser fotos y que promocionarían otra canción de su álbum completo llamada 'War of Hormone'. El MV fue publicado el 21 de octubre y muestra a los chicos vestidos con trajes retro, actuando incontrolablemente ante la visión de la protagonista femenina. También cuenta con los miembros que bailan en un juego al aire libre. El grupo empezó las presentaciones el 23 de octubre en M!Countdown. BTS entonces celebró su primera gira de conciertos llamada BTS Live Trilogy – Episode II: The Red Bullet a lo largo de octubre, noviembre y diciembre. Viajaron a Corea, Filipinas, Singapur, Japón, Tailandia y Malasia. Tercer Single Japonés 'Danger' El 19 de noviembre, el tercer single álbum japonés de BTS fue liberado. Este contiene las versiones japonesas de 'Danger', '進撃の防弾 (Rise of Bangtan)(SONPUB REMIX)' y 'Miss Right'. Fue lanzado en tres ediciones: edición normal, version A y versión B. Primer Álbum Japonés 'WAKE UP' Se anunció que BTS lanzaría el 24 de diciembre un álbum totalmente en Japonés. El cual contiene 13 tracks en los que se incluyen: un Intro, un Outro, dos canciones nuevas, 'I Like It Pt. 2' y el resto canciones de sus anteriores materiales discográficos pero todas cantadas en japonés. Su primer álbum Japonés llamado 'WAKE UP', cuenta con 3 versiones diferentes. La versión A será de CD + DVD, en donde el DVD contará con la grabación del JAPAN OFFICIAL FAN MEETING Vol.1 at TOKYO DOME CITY HALL. La versión B será de CD + DVD, y el DVD tendrá los MV's de 'No More Dream', 'Boy in Luv' y 'Danger', además de la versión Dance Edit de 'Danger' como bonus. Y la versión regular sólo contará con el CD y la primera edición tendrá photocards al azar de entre 8 tipos. Para la promoción de su álbum debut, BTS realizó su primera gira japonesa llamada 防弾少年団1st JAPAN TOUR 2015「WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES」. Viajaron a Tokio, Osaka, Nagoya y Fukuoka desde el 10 al 19 de febrero de 2015, atrayendo a más de 25.000 espectadores. 2015: Tercer Mini-Álbum 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1' El nuevo mini álbum salió a la venta el 29 de abril incluyendo un total de nueve canciones. Los miembros asumieron un papel más importante en la producción, composición, así como en la escritura de letras a comparación con su anterior álbum. El 17 de abril se lanzó un emotivo Comeback Trailer el cual contiene animaciones vívidas pero llenas de energía acompañas del Intro del mini álbum. El 20 de abril, el grupo reveló teaser fotos a través de sus cuentas oficiales. En ellas, los miembros posan frente a un hermoso telón de fondo de flores de cerezo para sus fotos individuales. Para la foto de grupo, se les puede ver acostados en un campo de hierba con los ojos cerrados. El 23 de abril lanzan el MV teaser de 'I Need U'. Este presenta un sonido R&B más lento a comparación de las canciones previamente lanzadas. 'I Need U' 'es la canción a promocionar en este comeback. El 29 de abril, se lanza su tercer mini álbum ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1', el cual trajo un gran éxito para el grupo. Tras su lanzamiento, la canción 'I Need U' consiguió el no. 1 en tiempo real en Genie, Daum Music, Soribada y más. También entro en el top 10 en otros sitios de música digital en tiempo real como el MelOn, Bugs, y Naver Music. El 5 de mayo, su canción 'I Need U' ganó el primer lugar en SBS MTV The Show, el cual marcó su primera victoria desde su debut. Signal Entertainment anunció que 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1' había vendido más de 180.000 copias desde su lanzamiento. Cuarto Single Japonés 'For You' El 4 de junio, BTS lanzó su cuarto single japonés 'For You' '''y el MV del mismo, para celebrar su primer aniversario de su debut en Japón. El sencillo subió a la cima del Chart diario de Oricon, vendiendo '''42.611 copias en su primer día. Regreso con su Segundo Sencillo promocional 'DOPE' El 24 de junio, el MV de 'DOPE' fue revelado, marcando el inicio de otro ciclo de promociones para el grupo. Esta canción se encuentra en su anterior mini álbum. El mv recibió un millón de vistas en menos de 15 horas. Desde su debut en 2013 con el single álbum '2 Cool 4 Skool', BTS ha cantado y rapeado a menudo sobre el empoderamiento y sobre llegar a la cima de la carrera de ratas de la vida. 'DOPE' es la reencarnación de ese mismo mensaje. Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 2' El 8 de septiembre se anunció que 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1' 'tendría una segunda parte. El 18 de noviembre se reveló el Comeback Trailer que inicia con los fans aclamando y continúa con el ''Intro '''Never Mind' del nuevo mini álbum. La segunda parte y cuarto mini álbum contiene un Intro, un Skit, un Outro y seis canciones. El 19 de noviembre Big Hit Entertainment abrio una cuenta de Instagram para el grupo y se publicaron una serie de fotografías que todas juntas formaban un nuevo teaser para el próximo álbum de BTS tras ''The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt.1. Las fotos mostraban la frase “Bangtan Sonyeon Dan (BTS)” sobre una foto escrita en hanja (caracteres chinos). El 22 de noviembre, BTS lanza teaser fotos para su próximo regreso, las imágenes muestran en esta ocasión a todos los miembros individualmente. Cada foto tiene adjunto un mensaje que dice: 'Je Ne Regrette Rien', lo cual significa 'No me arrepiento de nada' en francés. El día siguiente se publican más fotos con el mensaje: 'Papillon' palabra francesa que en español sería 'Mariposa'. Desde el 27 al 29 de noviembre, BTS llevó a cabo tres conciertos bajo el nombre 2015 BTS LIVE '화양연화 On Stage: Prologue' donde revelaron su nueva canción para sus fans. El 30 de noviembre BTS revelo el video musical para la cancion principal 'RUN',el video es otra impresionante obra de BTS que muestra no sólo los talentos musicales de los chicos, sino también sus habilidades de actuación, y se entrelaza con su vídeo musical para ”I Need You” y su vídeo prólogo. Quinto Single Japonés 'I Need U' Tras el lanzamiento de su single 'For You' en junio, BTS lanzará la versión japonesa de 'I NEED U' el 8 de diciembre. El quinto single japonés contará con 'Dope' y 'Fun Boys' versión japonesa. A pocos días de anunciar el lanzamiento de su quinto sencillo japonés 'I NEED U', BTS ha lanzado un MV teaser. Este muestra artísticas escenas siguiendo el concepto del vídeo musical de 'I NEED U'. 2016: Sexto Single Japonés 'RUN' ' El 19 de febrero se liberaron cuatro imágenes para el próximo ''single titulado ''''RUN' a través del Twitter oficial japonés de BTS. El 20 de febrero se dió a conocer la fecha de lanzamiento del sexto single: 15 de marzo. El single incluirá las versiones japonesas de 'Run', 'Butterfly' y una canción nueva llamada 'Good Day'. Este sencillo constara de 4 versiones diferentes del mismo álbum: Edición Limitada + DVD, Regular Edition CD + 1 tarjeta fotográfica al azar, HMV Edición Limitada + Calendario de escritorio, Bangtan Boys Shop Edition CDs. El 11 de marzo se lanzó el MV de 'RUN'. 'RUN' logró posicionarse como no. 1 en la lista de musica de Oricon, siendo este su tercer título consecutivo en lograrlo. Álbum Especial 'YOUNG FOREVER' El 21 de marzo, Big Hit confirmó que BTS sacará un álbum especial '화양연화 Young Forever' el 2 de mayo. Con este concluirá la serie de '화양연화 The Most Beautiful Moment In Life'. Ese mismo día, Big Hit publicó un póster teaser de sus próximos conciertos bajo el nombre de 2016 BTS LIVE '화양연화 On Stage: Epilogue' que se llevara a cabo en el Olympic Park Gymnastics Arena, los días 7 y 8 de mayo de 2016. Todas las entradas se agotaron. El 19 de abril BTS revelo el video musical para de 'Young Forever', el vídeo musical incluye nuevas escenas de los miembros, además de escenas de sus vídeos musicales anteriores de las canciones “I Need U” y “Run”. El vídeo y la canción son inspiradores y la letra de la canción nos recuerda que aunque sintamos dolor, somos jóvenes para siempre mientras seguimos nuestros sueños. El 21 de abril BTS abrio la pre-venta de su album 'Young Forever' y para el 27 de abril el grupo consiguio vender 300.000 pre-orders. Del 24 al 27 de abril BTS fue revelando imagenes tesers individuales y grupales para su album especial 'Young Forever', las imagenes muestran un tema de aventura de primavera, revelando a los integrantes en una fogata, un globo aerostático, y parecen que están listos y preparados para un viaje. El 29 de abril a la medianoche, BTS revelo un video teaser para su cancion principal 'FIRE', el breve video muestra a los chicos mostrando su swag y movimientos poderosos de baile, así como también se muestra, a gusto de las fans, sus bastantes atractivas personas. El 2 de mayo a la medianoche, BTS revelo el video musical para su cancion principal 'FIRE' consiguiendo en un día 5 millones de visitas. 'FIRE' es un número pegadizo dance con una coreografía explosiva, similar a sus anteriores temas “Danger” y “Dope”. En el video musical, los integrantes disfrutan sus vidas al máximo e incendian cosas a su paso. En tan solo una hora 'FIRE' consiguió ser no.1 en varios sitios musicales. Entre ellas MelOn, Genie, Mnet, Naver Music, Olleh Music, Bugs, Soribada, y Monkey3, logrando un “all-kill”. BTS lanzó su álbum 'Young Forever' el 2 de Mayo a la medianoche KST. Para las 2:20PM KST del mismo día, él álbum había tomado el lugar #3 en Singapur, el #5 en Indonesia, Filipinas, Taiwán y Tailandia, #7 en Hong Kong, #11 en Malasia, #17 en Finlandia, #27 en Suecia, #35 en Estados Unidos, #36 en Polonia #37 en Chile, #40 en Turquía, #42 en Vietnam, #44 en Nueva Zelanda, #45 en Rusia, #48 en Canadá y #50 en Brasil. 'FIRE' también obtuvo lugares altos a nivel mundial, alcanzado #1 en Nicaragua, #2 en Singapur, #4 en Malasia #5 en Tailandia, #8 en Argentina, #12 en Hong Kong, #14 Filipinas, #16 en Taiwán, #20 en Suecia, #21 en Indonesia #22 en Chile, #25 en Finlandia, #32 en Cambodia y #37 en Perú. Promocionaron durante una sola semana ganando en todos los programas a los que pudieron asistir en el primer día de su comeback: MCOUNTDOWN, MUSIC BANK e INKIGAYO. Ganaron por primera vez en INKIGAYO con 'FIRE'. El 16 de mayo finalizaron las promociones del último álbum y de la era The Most Beautiful Moment '. Antes de terminar el día lanzaron el video musical para ''SAVE ME' consiguiendo un millón de visitas en solo 9 horas. Segundo Álbum Japonés 'YOUTH' El 5 de julio se informó de que BTS lanzaría su segundo álbum japonés llamado 'Youth' el 7 de septiembre. Este álbum será para celebrar el segundo aniversario de su debut en Japón y será lanzado en tres versiones. A partir del 5 de julio serán reveladas imágenes teaser de los miembros a través de la cuenta oficial de Twitter japonesa del grupo. Segundo Álbum Completo 'WINGS' El 5 de septiembre despues de un cortrometaje titulado "WINGS" y protagonizado por Jungkook Big Hit revelo que el grupo regresaria con su segundo album completo titulado 'WINGS'. El 5 de septiembre, Big Hit liberó el primer cortometraje para el próximo regreso de BTS con su segundo álbum completo titulado 'WINGS', junto con Jungkook titulado 'BEGIN'. El 6 de septiembre fue liberado el segundo cortometraje con Jimin titulado 'LIE'. El 8 fue lanzado el tercero con V titulado 'STIGMA'. El 9 fue lanzado el cuarto con SUGA titulado 'FIRST LOVE' 'y en ese mismo día, varias fuentes de Corea informaron que el grupo regresaría en octubre. El 10 lanzaron el quinto cortometraje con Rap Monster titulado ''REFLECTION'. EL 11 fue lanzado el sexto con J-Hope titulado 'MAMA' y''' el 13 fue lanzado el séptimo y último con Jin titulado ''''AWAKE'. El 25 de septiembre fue lanzado el Comeback Trailer (protagonizado por J-Hope) en el que informaron la fecha de regreso: 10 de octubre. El 5 de octubre a la medianoche, BTS libero la lista de canciones para su segundo álbum'WINGS'. El álbum contendrá 15 canciones: Cuatro canciones, un Intro, ''un ''Cypher y un Interlude. ''Además, cada integrante tendrá su propio tema solista en el álbum. El 7 de Octubre a la medianoche, BTS reveló un impresionante video teaser para el video musical de la canción principal ''Blood Sweat & Tears', el breve video muestra un ambiente encantador y de lujo mostrando a los integrantes en diferentes habitaciones siendo seducidos por algo o alguien. El 28 de septiembre, BTS abrio la pre-venta de nuevo album ''''WINGS' y en una semana consiguio vender mas de 500.000 copias. Esto triplica su cuenta anterior de pre-venta con “The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2”, el cual vendió 150,000 copias y 200,000 más que el récord conseguido en mayo con el lanzamiento de “Young Forever”, el cual vendió 300,000 copias en pre-venta. El 10 de octubre a la medianoche, BTS revelo el video musical para su cancion principal, el video musical es cautivador debido inspirada en el moombahton una fusión de la música house (especialmente el electro house) con reguetón. El video cuenta con los chicos mostrando un lado más sensual en un ambiente de lujo. A la 1 a.m. KST del 10 de octubre, 'Blood Sweat & Tears' se colocó en el primer lugar en las listas musicales de MelOn, Mnet, Bugs, olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver Music y Monkey3. Además, las quince canciones del álbum han tomado los primeros 15 puestos en las listas de MelOn, Genie, Mnet y Naver Music. 'Blood Sweat & Tears', encabezó el chart de popularidad en tiempo real en el sitio más grande de música de China, QQMusic, y “WINGS” también se llevó el primer lugar en el chart diario y semanal de venta de álbumes del sitio. 'WINGS' también está demostrando ser muy popular entre los fans de todo el mundo, ya que llegó a ser número uno en el chart de álbumes de iTunes en más de 26 países y territorios. Ellos han alcanzado el número uno en los charts de álbumes en Brasil , Brunei, Canadá, Dinamarca, Finlandia, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Irlanda, Laos, Letonia, Malasia, Nueva Zelanda, Noruega, Panamá, Paraguay, Perú, Rumania, Rusia, Singapur, Eslovenia, Suecia, Taiwán, Tailandia, Turquía, Estados Unidos y Vietnam. El video musical de 'Blood Sweat & Tears' consiguió más de 6 millones de visitas en un día y más de 10 millones en dos días, batiendo el récord de un video musical más visto en la categoría de grupos masculinos de K-Pop. 2017: Álbum extendido 'WINGS: You Never Walk Alone' El 11 de enero de 2017, Big Hit aunció que BTS realizará su regreso en el mes de febrero con un nuevo álbum. El 23 de enero de 2017, Big Hit anunció que lanzamiento del álbum estaba programada para el 13 de febrero. Big Hit tambien declaro quesu nuevo album seria una continuación del álbum 'WINGS', publicado en octubre de 2016. El nuevo álbum contendrá historias que no tenía el original. Para el próximo álbum, los integrantes de BTS han participado en la letra, composición y producción de nuevas canciones. Las pre-órdenes para el álbum iniciarán el 25 de Enero. El 2 de febrero a media noche, BTS compartió su primer grupo de fotos teasers para su regreso. El lote de fotos incluye imágenes individuales y grupales de los chicos contra un contra un fondo salpicado de pintura, en una ducha de confeti y con un look casual y colorido. El 3 de febrero a la medianoche, BTS compartio un segundo lote de fotos teasers mostrando un concepto hermoso del grupo al aire libre junto al mar. El 7 de febrero a la medianoche, BTS reveló la lista de temas de su muy esperado nuevo álbum, que es un seguimiento de su exitoso álbum 'WINGS'. Los fans reconocerán muchos de los títulos de las canciones de “WINGS”, y la lista incluye también las canciones “Spring Day”, “Not Today”, “Outro: Wings” y “A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone”. El 10 de febrero a medianoche, el grupo publicó un teaser vídeo para su canción principal 'Spring Day' de su nuevo álbum 'You Never Walk Alone'. El vídeo se compone de imágenes de los chicos mostrando su cercana amistad en la playa, pasando tiempo juntos en un hotel y mucho más. El 11 de febrero a la medianoche, el grupo revelo un teaser video para su segunda cancion principal 'Not Today', mostrando a los integrantes corriendo de varios encapuchados que disparan contra ellos, a diferencia de 'Spring Day' el grupo mostrara un concepto mas fuerte e intenso con 'Not Today'. El 13 de febrero a la medianoche, BTS lanzó su nuevo álbum 'You Never Walk Alone', que es un seguimiento de su exitoso álbum “WINGS” del otoño pasado. El álbum incluye muchas de las canciones de “WINGS”, así como “Spring Day”, “Not Today”, “Outro: Wings” y “A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone”. El grupo también lanzó el video musical de su nueva pista, 'Spring Day', a la medianoche, el cual cuenta con escenas desgarradoras y emocionantes. El líder del BTS, Rap Monster, escribió la melodía principal para 'Spring Day', y la canción está infundida con influencias de varios géneros, desde hip hop hasta rock británico. A las 1:30 am KST, 'Spring Day' obtuvo el primer lugar en los ochos grandes sitios musicales en sus listas a tiempo real, entre ellos se incluye Melon, Mnet, Bugs, olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver Music y Monkey3. Su pista 'Not Today' se posicionó en el segundo lugar de todas las ochos listas musicales, mientras que otros de sus nuevos sencillos “A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone” y “Outro: Wings” estuvieron muy cerca y lograron un tercer y cuarto lugar en siete de las ocho listas musicales. 'You Never Walk Alone' tambien logró estar en la cima de las listas musicales de iTunes en 13 países como Armenia, Brunei, Finlandia, Indonesia, Kazakhstan, Malasia, Perú, Filipinas, Singapur, Suecia, Taiwan, Tailandia y Vietnam. Además, su sencillo “Spring Day” se ha convertido en la primera canción de un grupo de K-Pop en lograr estar entre los 10 mejores de las listas de iTunes en los EE.UU. El cantante PSY anteriormente logró el primer lugar con “Gangnam Style”, pero BTS es el primer grupo en lograr estar entre los 10 mejores. El 20 de Febrero, BTS reveló el anticipado video musical para su segunda canción 'Not Today' de su más reciente álbum 'You Never Walk Alone'. La canción es un himno que anima a aquellos que tienen dificultades por luchar y superar obstáculos y el video musical para la canción es igual de poderoso. Firma con Def Jam Records y Septimo sencillo japonés "Blood Sweet & Tears (Japanese Ver.)" BTS, quien anteriormente se encontraba bajo Pony Canyon, firmó con la agencia Def Jam Records, empresa propiedad de Universal Music, para sus promociones en Japón. A su vez, el grupo liberara su septimo sencillo japonés, y el primero bajo la firma de Def Jam Records, "Blood Sweat & Tears (Japanese Ver.)" el día 10 de mayo. El vídeo muestra varias escenas relacionadas con la versión coreana y también algunas escenas relacionadas a I NEED U y Run,como la escena final entre Jin y Rap Monster, reafirmando que Blood Sweat and Tears está relacionada con estas. Integrantes centre|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: Jin, Suga, Jimin, Jungkook, V, J-Hope, Rap Monster. *Jin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Suga (Rapero y Bailarín) *J-Hope (Rapero y Bailarín) *Rap Monster (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Jimin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *V (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jungkook (Vocalista, Bailarín, Rapero y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Especial' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum Repackage' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'DVD' 'Taiwán' 'Álbum' Programas de TV * 2017: Run, BTS! S2 en VAPP * 2017: BTS Gayo Track S2 en VAPP * 2017: Hello Conselor - Jin y Jimin * 2017: Idol Party (07.03.17) * 2017: Shin Yang Nam Show (23.02.17) * 2017: Idol Star Athletic Championship (30.01.17) * 2017: Top 3 Chef King - Jin y J-hope (07.01.17) * 2017: Law of the Jungle - Jin (06.01.17) * 2016: '''Star Show 360 (16.11.07) * '''2016: Idol Star Athletic Championship (15.09.16) * 2016: King of Mask Singer ep. 71 y 72 - JungKook * 2016: SBS God’s Workplace - Jimin y J-Hope * 2016: '''Duet Song Festival - Rap Monster (01.07.16) * '''2016: '''Flower Boy Bromance - Jungkook * '''2016: '''SBS Flower Crew - Jungkook * '''2016: '''SBS Star King - Rap Monster, J-Hope y Jimin * '''2016: Running Man ep. 300 (16.05.22) * 2016: '''Same Bed, Different Dreams - J-Hope (16.03.28) * '''2016: Find me (Mbig) - Rap Monster * 2016: Flower Boy Bromance - V * 2016: Idol Star Athletic Championship (09-10.02.09.16) * 2016: National Idol Singing Contest - Jungkook y Jimin * 2016: The boss is watching (especial año lunar) (06.02.16) * 2016: SBS Star King ep.433 - V y J-Hope (12.01.16) * 2015: KBS 2015 KBS Gayo Daechukjae - Jimin, J-Hope y Jungkook (24.12.15) * 2015: Arirang After School Club ep. 191 (22.12.15) * 2015: Weekly Idol (16.12.15) * 2015: My Pet Clinic - V, Jimin y J-Hope (11.11.15) * 2015: MBC 세바퀴 (World Changing Quiz Show) - Rap Monster (16.10.15) * 2015: Idol Star Athletic Championship (28.09.15) * 2015: Running Man ep. 265 - Rap Monster (20.09.15) * 2015: Run, BTS! en VAPP * 2015: BTS Gayo Track en VAPP * 2015: YamanTV (29.06.15) * 2015: YamanTV (22.06.15) * 2015: Weekly Idol (17.06.15) * 2015: Starcast BTS Lucky or Not * 2015: Hello Counselor - V y Rap Monster ep. 233 (15.05.25) * 2015: SBS Star King - V y Rap Monster ep. 413 (15.05.16) * 2015: Crisis Escape no.1 (15.05.18) * 2015: Arirang After School Club ep. 158 (5.5.15) * 2015: TVN Problematic Men - Rap Monster * 2015: #hashtag (29.04.2015) * 2015: Star Attack Glance (29.04.2015) * 2014: 100 Choice, Best Ramyun - J-Hope (14.12.24) * 2014: A Song for You ep. 12 (14.10.18) * 2014: Arirang After School Club ep. 95 (26.08.14) * 2014: Jjang Interview * 2014: 4 Things Show episodio 3 * 2014: Idol Star Athletic Championship (9.06.14) * 2014: Arirang After School Club ep. 70 - Rap Monster, Jimin y Jungkook (28.05.14) * 2014: Arirang After School Club ep. 68 - Rap Monster, Jimin y Jungkook (21.05.14) * 2014: Weekly Idol (30.04.14) * 2014: Arirang After School Club ep. 56 - Rap Monster y Jimin (02.04.14) * 2014: Beatles Code (25.03.14) junto a Park Ji Yoon * 2014: Arirang After School Club ep. 46 (26.2.14) * 2013: Mnet Wide Open Studio * 2013: Arirang TV Pops in Seoul * 2013: Arirang After School Club ep. 24 (25.09.13) * 2013: '7color Concert' Reality Shows: * 2016: BTS Bon Voyage en VAPP+ * 2014: MNET BTS American Hustle Life * 2013: SBS MTV Bangtan Rookie King Programas de Radio: * 2016: SBS Power FM Park Seo Hyun “Love game” (20.10.16) * 2016: '''Cultwo Show (13.10.16) * '''2016: Cultwo Show (12.05.16) * 2015: Changmin’s Music Plaza (20.12.15) * 2015: '''MBS “Till Dawn MUSIC” (15.12.15) * '''2015: KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (02.07.15) * 2015: SBS Power FM Park Seo Hyun “Love game” (29.06.15) * 2015: KBS Radio Arabic (29.05.15) * 2015: Kim Sungjoo's Music Plaza (22.05.15) * 2015: MBC Radio Jung Joon Young SimSimtapa (21.05.15) * 2015: KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (5.05.15) * 2015: MBC C-Radio Idol True Colors (07.03.15) - sin Rap Monster * 2014: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (04.01.15) - Jimin, J-Hope * 2014: Volumen Up Radio (12.09.14) * 2014: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (01.09.14) - Jimin * 2014: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (30.08.14) * 2014: MBC C-Radio Idol True Colors (14.06.14) * 2013: Jang Yoon Ju Rooftop Radio Show (13.10.13) * 2013: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (06.10.13) * 2013: MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (01.10.13) * 2013: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (11.08.13) - Rap Monster, Suga * 2013: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.06.13) * 2013: MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (22.06.13) Conciertos/Tours *'BTS 1st World Tour "BTS Live Trilogy: Episode II The Red Bullet" 2014' **17, 18 y 19 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - AX Korea **13 Noviembre - Kobe, Japón - Kobe International Hall **16 Noviembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Intertnational Forum Hall **07 Diciembre - Manila, Philippines - MOA Arena **13 Diciembre - Singapore, Malaysia - Xingyu Perfoming Arts Center **20 Diciembre - Bangkok, Tailandia - Chaengwattana Hall *'BTS 1st Japan Tour "Wake Up: Open Your Eyes" 2015' **10 y 11 Febrero - Tokyo **13 y 14 Febrero - Osaka **17 Febrero - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **19 Febrero - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka *'BTS 2nd World Tour "BTS Live Trilogy: Episode II The Red Bullet" 2015' **08 Marzo - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei New City Industrial And Commercial Exhibition Center **06 Junio - Taipei, Malaysia - Mega Star Arena **10 Julio - Sydney, Australia - UNSW Roundhouse **12 Julio - Melbourne, Australia - Melbourne Plenary Convention And Exhibition Centre **16 Julio - New York, EEUU - Best Buy Theater **18 Julio - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theater **24 Julio - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theater **26 Julio - Los Angeles, EEUU - Club Nokia **29 Julio - Mexico - Mexico Pabellon Oeste **31 Julio - Sao Paulo, Brasil - Audio Club **02 Agosto - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena **08 Agosto - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **29 Agosto - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena *'BTS 1st Concert "BTS Live Trilogy: Episode 1 BTS Begins" 2015' **28 y 29 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall *'BTS Live "The Most Beautiful Moment In Life On Stage" 2015' **27, 28 y 29 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **08 y 09 Diciembre - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **26 Diciembre - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Memorial Hall *'BTS Live "The Most Beautiful Moment In Life On Stage: Epilogue" 2016' **07 y 08 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **09 Junio - Taipei, Taiwán - Hsinchuang Gymnasium **18 Junio - Macau, China - Studio City Event Center **02 Julio - Najing, China - Wutaishan Sports Center **12 y 13 Julio - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo-Hall **15 y 16 Julio - Nagoya, Japón - Gaishi Hall **23 Julio - Beijing, China - Beijing Capital Gymnasium **30 Julio - Manila, Philippines - Moa Arena **06 Agosto - Bangkok, Tailandia - Indoor Stadium **13 y 14 Agosto - Tokyo, Japón - Yoyogi National Gymnasium *'BTS Live Trilogy Episode III "The Wings Tour" 2017' **18 y 19 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Gocheok Sky Dome **11 y 12 Marzo - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena **19 y 20 Marzo - Sao Paulo, Brasil - Citi Bank Hall **23 y 24 Marzo - New Jersey, EEUU - Prudential Center **29 Marzo - Chicago, EEUU - Allstate Arena **01 y 02 Abril - California, EEUU - Honda Center **22 y 23 Abril - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **29 Abril - Jakarta, Indonesia - Indonesia Convention Exhibition **06 y 07 Mayo - Manila, Filipinass - Mall Of Asia Arena **13 y 14 Mayo - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **26 Mayo - Sydney, Australia - Qudos Bank Arena **30 y 31 Mayo y 01 Junio - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall **07 Junio - Hiroshima, Japón - Hiroshima Green Arena **14 y 15 Junio - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **20, 21 y 22 Junio - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena **24 y 25 Junio - Fukuoka, Japón - Marine Messe Fukuoka **01 y 02 Julio - Sapporo, Japón Makomanai Sekisui Heim Ice Arena Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Kcon 2 * Nonsan Year-End Concert (22/12/16) * Geumsan County One Heart Concert (22/12/16) * K-POP World Festival in Changwon (30/09/16) * Pyeongchang Winter Olympics Concert (7/09/16) * MBC Show Champion in Manila (3/09/16) * KCON LA (31/07/16) * USF Ulsan Summer Festival (30/07/16) * KCON NY (25/06/16) * KCON France (2/06/16) * MBC Music Core 500th Special Episode (16/04/16) * KBS1 Open Concert (10/04/16) * KCON Abu Dhabi (2/04/16) * The 8th K-POP Festival Zepp Sapporo (Winter Special) on BS Skaper (26/03/16) * The Award Ceremony of Women’s Korean Basketball League (7/03/16) * KCON MEXICO (17 y 18 /03717) Anuncios * 2017: PUMA 2017's Spring Collection * 2016: '''SNOW app * '''2016: PUMA BOG SOCK x BTS * 2016: '''KBS Talk Talk Korea * '''2016: Tales Runner games * 2016/2017: Smart Uniform (junto a GFRIEND) * 2016/2017: '''BBQ (Fried Chicken Brand) * '''2016/2017: SK TELECOM * 2016: '''CECI's CLEAN Perfume * '''2015/2016: PUMA 2015 Winter Collection x BTS * 2015: Rap Monster para "K'ha wah Coffe" (junto a Jimin de AOA y Iron) Premios Curiosidades Pre-debut, inicios y actualidad: * Antes de que debutaran ya tenían 2.000 fans suscritos en su fan-café. * En el MV de Jo Kwon "I'm da one" se puede ver a J-Hope y Jungkook bailando. También aparecen Jin, V y SUGA. Jimin participó en el vídeo "Party (XXO)" del ex grupo de Big Hit, GLAM. * Su periodo de entrenamiento duró 3 años y entrenaron 4 meses para su debut. * Para su reality show, American Hustle Life, viajaron a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, en Estados Unidos. Aprendieron acerca del Hip Hop de la mano de artistas como Coolio, Dante Evans, Nate Walka, Tony Jones, Warren G, Iris Stevenson, etc. * La chica que aparece en "War oficina Hormone" es la prima de Jungkook. *Su canción debut "No More Dream" fue escrita en 2012 por Rap Monster, SUGA y uno de los ex-integrantes, Donghyuk (Supreme Boi). La letra fue reescrita por ellos más de 22 veces. *La canción 좋아요 (I Like It) de su álbum debut fue escrita por Rap Monster, SUGA y J-Hope en 40 minutos. *La primera parte de We Are Bulletproof fue escrita cuando aún eran trainees. *Su single debut "2 COOL 4 SKOOL" contiene dos "Hidden Tracks" o canciones ocultas que no son presentadas en las listas de canciones oficiales ni en la página oficial de BigHit Entertainment, estas canciones son "Skit: On the Start Line" y "길 (Road/Path)" dejando al single con un total de 9 canciones. *Cada año para la celebración de su aniversario, el grupo organiza un programa especial de radio llamado BTS 꿀 FM 06.13. *Vivieron durante los dos primeros años desde su debut en un apartamento en el que compartían habitación los siete. A principios de 2015 se mudaron a uno más grande en el que se dividieron en tres habitaciones: Rap Monster y Jungkook; V, J-Hope y Jimin ; SUGA y Jin. actualmente la distribución en la siguiente: jhope y jimin; v y rap monster; SUGA y Jin; jungkook gano el juego de piedra papel y tijera y tiene habitación para el solo. *Ellos revelaron en una entrevista para Kpopism que consideran que sus puntos fuertes son: su música con la cual las fans pueden sentirse identificadas y encontrar consuelo, sus presentaciones y la amistad que tienen entre ellos. *Cuando debutaron, BTS pensó en varias maneras de hacer su introducción pero fueron desechas ya que la mayoría de ellas eran vergonzosas. Al final se decidieron por un eslogan corto: "BANG! TAN! Hola, somos BTS!" *Se reunieron con su mánager en una habitación de un hotel y lloraron al revelar cada uno sus inquietudes y dificultades. Logros importantes: * Llevaron a cabo su primer concierto japonés "WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES" en febrero de 2015 en las ciudades de Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya y Fukuoka. * Están incluidos en el ranking del canal de cable digital y televisión de satélite estadounidense, FuseTV, entre "Los 27 mejores álbumes que hemos escuchado en el 2015... Hasta ahora". Siendo el único artista coreano incluido en la lista con su mini-álbum 화양연화 Pt.1. * Según Hanteo Chart, el 7 de diciembre, 81.498 copias del nuevo mini-álbum de BTS se vendieron en los primeros siete días después de su lanzamiento. Esto pone al mini-álbum en el tercer lugar en la lista de los álbumes que más vendieron en su primera semana de lanzamiento del 2015. * Entraron a la lista "TOP 200" de Billboard,' '' * Con su sexto sencillo japonés "RUN" llegaron a la cima de las listas Oricon de Japón vendiendo más de 70.000 álbums. El 10 de diciembre, la lista diaria de Oricon reveló que el grupo vendió más de 11,143 álbumes ese día y que subió de la tercera posición a la segunda. "RUN" es la tercera canción consecutiva que logra posicionarse en el primer lugar de la lista musical Oricon después de "For You" y "I NEED U". * El 18 de diciembre del 2015, el chart de K-pop de iTunes reveló que BTS obtuvo el primer lugar con su álbum 화양연화 Pt.2 y con la canción del mismo álbum "RUN". Dentro de las 100 mejores canciones en la lista del chart, aparecen un total de 13 canciones de BTS. "DOPE" está en tercer lugar, "Butterfly" se encuentra en el sexto lugar, y "I Need U" se encuentra en el séptimo lugar por decir algunas. * En 2015 el grupo es invitado a participar del Summer Sonic Festival uno de los festivales de música más importantes de Japón. * El álbum 화양연화 Pt.2 debutó en el número uno del "World Albums chart" de Billboard, además, ha logrado estarlo dos veces no consecutivas, siendo también el álbum con más tiempo en dicho chart al llevar más de seis semanas. El álbum también fue nombrado como uno de los mejores del año, y su canción principal "RUN", fue nombrada una de las mejores canciones del 2015 en el Kpop. * BTS ha estado mostrando su dominio en la lista de Álbum mundial de Billboard rompiendo récords para el K-pop. Justo después de su lanzamiento en noviembre del pasado año, su 4º mini-álbum 화양연화 Pt. 2 se colocó en primer lugar de la lista de Álbum Mundial y ha permanecido en el TOP 10, durante 11 semanas seguidas. Para la semana del 27 de febrero, el disco estaba en séptima posición en la lista. BTS se ha convertido en el primer grupo del K-Pop en tomar el primer puesto por segunda vez en 6 semanas en la lista y mantenerse en lo más alto durante un mes completo. BTS ha pasado más tiempo en el número 1 de la lista que cualquier otro grupo de K-Pop hasta la fecha. * El mini álbum 화양연화 Pt. 1 a pesar de haber sido lanzado hace 11 meses, se posicionó en el lugar no. 1 en el ranking semanal de ventas de álbumes físicos de Hanteo correspondiente a la semana del 7 al 13 de marzo como en el de Gaon correspondiente a la semana del 6 al 12 del mismo mes debido a que Big Hit sacó más unidades de la versión blanca de dicho álbum y nuevas fans lo compraron. * Participaron en la KCON de Abu Dhabi en 2016, siendo esta su primera vez presentándose en el medio Oriente, las fans prepararon para ellos un pastel, un trofeo de cristal, entre otros regalos para celebrar su llegada. * Big Hit se posiciona en el segundo lugar de ventas físicas del 2015, siendo el primero SM con el grupo "EXO", y por encima de grandes empresas como YG y JYP. * En 2016 BTS ha demostrado una vez más su popularidad al completar la venta del libro de fotos y DVD de su concierto en tan sólo dos horas. Un total aproximado de 100.000 unidades entre ambos productos. * El 7 y 8 de mayo, BTS dio su primer concierto en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena, uno de los más grandes de Corea del Sur con capacidad para 15.000 personas. Es un recinto en el que se presentan artistas internacionales (Lady Gaga, Beyoncé) y nacionales (BIG BANG, SNSD, EXO). La totalidad de las entradas se vendieron en cuestión de horas * El 2 de mayo de 2016 lograron su primer all kill, con la canción "FIRE" del álbum especial Young Forever logrando posicionarse simultáneamente como no.1'''en todas las listas musicales de Corea. * Son los primeros artistas coreanos en posicionarse por segunda vez consecutiva en el '''top 200 Billboard con su álbum especial Young Forever (luego por 3ra vez con WINGS). * BTS consiguieron agotar''' todas las entradas''' de los conciertos de su gira asiática.El 25 de junio, Big Hit reveló que habían sido vendidas las 144.000 entradas de 2016 BTS Live 화양연화 On Stage: Epilogue Asia Tour. La gira consta de 14 conciertos en 10 ciudades de Asia. * Su MV "DOPE" se encuentra actualmente entre los 50 vídeos de Kpop más vistos de YouTube, y son el grupo con menos años desde su debut en conseguirlo. * Van a celebrar su tercer Muster en el Gocheok Sky Dome los días 12 y 13 de noviembre. Este estadio tiene una capacidad para 22.000 personas. Vendieron todas las entradas en pocos horas * Lograron vender más de 500.000 álbumes físicos en el período de pre-venta. Los fans no habían visto ni las fotos promocionales ni sabían qué canciones iban a estar incluidas en el álbum. * BTS es el primer artista de Hip Hop extranjero que ocupó el primer lugar en la lista Oricon semanal de los álbumes de Japón. * Su segundo álbum, WINGS, logró posicionarse en el primer puesto de los charts de 97 países y consiguieron un all-kill en los portales de música coreanos. Lograron ocupar los 16 primeros puestos de sitios como MelOn y NAVER con las 15 canciones de su álbum y con "FIRE" como 16ª. * WINGS llegó a ser el no. 2 en el 'Worldwide iTunes Album Char' y "Blood Swear & Tears" logró el no. 1 entre los vídeos musicales en US iTunes. * En menos de 12 horas, el MV de "Blood Sweat & Tears" superó las 3.5 millones de visitas. Al acabar el día consiguieron más de 6.3 millones de visitas rompiendo el récord previo de 4.4 millones. Y en dos días alcanzó las 10 millones de visitas consiguiendo ser el primer grupo de K-pop en acumular tantas visitas en un período tan corto de tiempo. A los 5 días, el MV alcanzó las 20 millones de visitas consiguiendo ser el grupo de chicos de K-pop más rápido en conseguirlo. A los 13, alcanzaron las 30 millones de visitas consiguiendo ser el grupo de K-pop más rápido en conseguirlo. * BTS es el primer grupo de K-pop en entrar en las listas de 'U.K Album Charts', posicionándose en el no. 62 '''con su álbum WINGS.' * El 17 de octubre de 2016 entró por tercera vez en los '''Billboard 200, '''posicionándose en el '''no. 26 '''con su álbum '''WINGS, '''el puesto mas alto conseguido en esta categoría por una artista coreano. * En los charts de Billboard consiguieron por segunda vez ser el '''no. 1' en el 'World Albums Chart', posicionaron las 15 canciones de su álbum WINGS en el 'World Digital Songs chart', consiguieron el no. 7 en 'Digital Albums Chart', el no. 20 en 'Top Album Sales' y el puesto no. 1 en el 'Social 50 Chart'. También ocuparon el puesto no. 19 en el 'Canadian Albums chart'. * Con su álbum WINGS, por primera vez aparecieron en las noticias de canales populares como SBS News 8, KBS Morning News, MBC, YTN News21... * WINGS estuvo dos semanas consecutivas en los 'Billboard 200', la segunda semana en el no. 106. También ocuparon el puesto no. 86 en los 'Billboard Canadian Hot 100'. * El día 25 de octubre su MV "DOPE" consiguió 100 millones de visitas y un millón de likes. * Son el primer grupo que no forma parte de una de las 3 grandes compañías de entretenimiento en Corea (SM, YG, JYP) en ganar 'Artista del Año' en los MAMA. * El día 20 de febrero su MV "Blood Sweat & Tears" 'consiguió ''100 millones de visitas llegando a ser el segundo grupo de K-Pop en conseguirlo tan rápidamente. * BTS estableció el récord del vídeo de un grupo de K-Pop con más reproducciones en las primeras 24 horas desde su lanzamiento con '''"Spring Day" la pasada semana, cuando el vídeo fue reproducido 9,447,661 veces en su primer día. También fue el grupo más rápido en alcanzar los 10 millones de reproducciones en tan solo 26 horas y 40 minutos, llegando después a los 20 millones en 87 horas y 50 minutos (3 días, 15 horas y 501 minutos). * Tan solo un día después del lanzamiento del MV de "Not Today" el vídeo de "Spring Day" alcanzó los 30 millones de reproducciones a las 12:13 a.m. KST el 21 de febrero, estableciendo así un nuevo récord para grupos de K-Pop alcanzando la cifra en 8 días y 13 minutos. El récord anterior lo estableció TWICE con su mv "TT" en 8 días y 23 horas. * El MV "Not Today" consiguió 10,979,502 reproducciones en 24 horas. * En una votación reciente hecha a varias agencias de Corea del Sur, se les preguntó cuáles eran los grupos más influyentes del mes dichas agencias votaron por BTS y TWICE. Probando así una vez más, el gran éxito internacional de BTS y el estatus de TWICE como el grupo de chicas de la nación. Estas fueron las agencias que votaron (orden alfabético): Amoeba Culture, BigHit Entertainment, Brand New Music, Cube Entertainment, GYM Entertainment, Happy Robot Record, Jellyfish Entertainment, JYP Entertainment, MBK Entertainment, Mystic Entertainment, Pledis Entertainment, RBW, Santa Music, Starship Entertainment, SM Entertainment, Star Empire, Widmay Entertainment, Woollim Entertainment, YG Entertainment, y YNB Entertainment. * BTS anota su 22ª semana en el puesto número uno de la lista del Social 50 de Billboard (fechada el 6 de mayo), traspasando el tercer lugar en la mayoría de las semanas. Sólo Taylor Swift (28) y Justin Bieber (161) tienen más semanas en la lista. * BTS consiguieron romper nuevamente un récord importante en la categoría "Top Social Artist" de los Billboard Music Awards 2017 con más de 20 millones de votos en menos de 24 hrs (votación que inició el 01 de Mayo), récord que quedará en la historia de la industria musical superando así a importantes figuras públicas como Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Ariana Grande y Shawn Mendes. * BTS se convierte en el primer grupo en la historia del k-pop en ser nominado a los BBMAs, asistir a la ceremonia y ganar el Billboard en la categoria Top Social Artist Award 2017 con una cifra de votos nunca antes vista desde que se crearon las categorias votadas por el público con más 300 millones de votos, obtenidos en tres semanas de votacion. * Durante la alfombra "magenta" de los BBMAs VOGUE los nombró los mejor vestidos. Controversias: * SUGA no pudo participar de los eventos de fin de año de 2014 a causa de una apendicitis operada de emergencia dos veces. Tuvo que permanecer en reposo por un tiempo prolongado. * El 10 de diciembre del 2015, una escena del "BTS 2016 Season’s Greetings" '''se hizo viral entre las fans. En ella se mostraba a uno de los mánagers del grupo levantarle la mano a JungKook con intenciones de pegarlo. Big Hit publicó más tarde unas disculpas oficiales sobre lo sucedido revelando que el mánager había sido removido de su posición. * El 2015 BTS LIVE 화양연화(花様年華) on stage ~Japan Edition~ de los días 28 y 29 de diciembre de 2015 fue cancelado debido a los problemas de salud de V y SUGA que presentaron en un ensayo posterior al primer concierto. * JungKook no pudo participar el primer día de promoción de su álbum especial, Young Forever, debido a que se contagió de un resfriado. * Rap Monster no pudo participar de los eventos de fin de año en el 2015 a causa de una lesión en su mano y pierna durante los ensayos y tampoco en varios festivales de Kpop a finales de septiembre e inicios de octubre del año 2016, debido a una lesión de estrés en su pierna- * SUGA no pudo participar en algunos eventos de fin de año 2016 debido a una lesión en su oreja por un accidente dentro de su apartamento. * JIMIN fue amenazado de muerte para su concierto de 1ro abril por lo que la agencia de BTS respondió que 'estaría prometiendo mayor seguridad alrededor del local del concierto'. '''Redes sociales: * La selca que el grupo se tomó con un premio en la noche de los Melon Music Awards 2015 fue seleccionada por Twitter Corea como el "Tweet Dorado" al recibir más de 2.9 millones de vistas. * Sus vídeos "I Need U', "Prologue", "Run" y "Young Forever" están entrelazados entre sí, pero se desconoce la verdadera historia y el posible orden real detrás de ellos. * Cuando abrieron su cuenta de Instagram, provocaron la caída del servidor ya que este no aguantó la cantidad de nuevos seguidores por segundo. * Actualmente cuentan con más de 4 millones de seguidores en Twitter y V LIVE; con 4 millones de likes en su página de Facebook; con más de tres millones de subscriptores en su canal de YouTube BANGTANTV; con más de 3 millones de seguidores en Instagram y con más de 400.000 suscritos a su Fancafe llegando a estar en el 1er lugar de entre los más seguidos. * Debido a que Twitter celebraba su décimo aniversario, la revista Forbes escribió unas listas con muchas categorías, entre ellas los artistas con más seguidores. BTS era el único artista coreano en esas listas. Consiguieron el número uno como el artista más retuiteado durante los últimos 30 días y el tercer puesto como artista más mencionado durante los últimos 30 días. *BTS es uno de los artistas kpop que tiene twitter, por eso gana tal "Reconocimiento" en esta red social * Fueron nominados a "Top Social Artist" de los premios Billboard, junto a artistas como Justin Bieber, Ariana Grande, Selena Gomez y Shawn Mendez * El 12 de Mayo de 2016 se convirtieron en el primer grupo Coreano en tener su propio emoji de Twitte'r. Tenías que usar los hastags #BTS, #LoveBTS o #방탄소년단. Estos se convirtieron en TT en 5 minutos. * En menos de una hora el hashtag '#WINGSBR que hacía referencia a su nuevo comeback, logró ser el no. 1 como tendencia mundial. * Los servidores de V LIVE cayeron ya que más de 500.000 fans estaban conectadas para ver en directo el BTS 'WINGS' preview SHOW. '''Tuvieron que atrasar el directo por más de media hora y mientras tanto, un millón más de fans se conectaron. Consiguieron acabar el show con más de '''3 millones de visitas en directo y con más de 100 millones de hearts. * BTS fue invitado a una entrevista en Billboard por los grandes logros que habían hecho ya que BTS se encuentraba haciendo su gira en los Estados Unidos, la entrevista fue hecha en vivo a través de la pagina oficial de Billboard. Random: * Ganaron en los ISAC de septiembre de 2015 medallas de oro: Suga (baloncesto) y Jungkook, Jimin, V y Jhope (carrera de relevos de 400 metros). Mientras que Jin fue la animadora oficial de BTS. * Ganaron en los ISAC de febrero de 2016 medallas de oro: Jungkook, Jimin, V y Jhope (carrera de relevos de 400 metros). * Volvieron a ganar medallas de oro por tercera vez consecutiva en los ISAC de septiembre de 2016: Jimin, J-Hope, SUGA y JungKook (carreras de relevos de 400 metros). * En el programa YamanTV se les pregunto a qué grupo femenino les gustaría ser cercanos. Jungkook dijo que que le gustaría ser cercano a IU; Jin, Jimin y J-Hope respondieron que a Red Velvet mientras que V, SUGA y Rap Monster a Girls' Generation. * Son amigos de algunos miembros de SEVENTEEN, VIXX, GOT7, BTOB, B1A4, KNK, EXO, EXID, HOTSHOT y SHINee. * Tienen su propia figura de oso en el paseo KSTAR ROAD. * La portada de su álbum YOUNG FOREVER apareció en el lanzamiento del iPhone 7 de Apple, siendo los únicos artistas coreanos en aparecer. * En el cumpleaños de cada miembro, los chicos suben imágenes a Twitter en las que el cumpleañero no se ve favorecido. * En el episodio 9 del muy popular drama Goblin, un personaje bailó el estribillo de Boy In Luv. En el episodio 3 del drama Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo, se podía escuchar Blood Sweat & Tears de fondo. * Se hicieron una foto con el grupo novato The East Light, mostrando apoyo. 'Enlaces' *Sitio Web Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial Japonés *Cafe Daum Oficial *me2day Oficial Facebook *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Personal Instagram *Instagram Oficial Canal de Youtube *Canal de YouTube Oficial *Canal de YouTube Oficial Japonés Weibo *Weibo Oficial *Weibo Personal V LIVE * Canal de V Live Oficial * Canal+ de V Live Official Galería BTS01.jpg BTS02.jpg BTS03.jpg BTS04.jpg BTS05.jpg BTS06.jpg BTS07.jpg BTS08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' BTS - No More Dream-0|No More Dream BTS - No More Dream (Dance ver)|No More Dream (Dance Version) BTS - We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 MV|We Are Bulletproof Pt. 2 BTS - N.O|N.O BTS - Boy In Luv|Boy In Luv BTS - Boy In Luv (Dance ver)|Boy In Luv (Dance Version) BTS - Just One Day|Just One Day BTS - Danger|Danger 'Japón' BTS - NO MORE DREAM -Japanese Ver-|No More Dream -Japanese Ver.- BTS - BOY IN LUV -Japanese Ver-|Boy In Luv -Japanese Ver.- BTS - Danger-Japanese Ver-|Danger -Japanese Ver.- BTS - For You|For You BTS - FOR YOU(Dance Ver)|For You -Dance Ver.- BTS - I NEED U (Japanese Ver)|I Need U -Japanese Ver.- BTS - RUN -Japanese Ver-|RUN -Japanese Ver.- 防弾少年団 – 血、汗、涙 -Japanese Ver.- (Official MV)|Blood Sweat & Tears - Japanese Ver- Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KHipHop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2013 Categoría:Pony Canyon Categoría:JPop Categoría:JHipHop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JDebut2014